Slave of your Heart
by JoonyMoon
Summary: AU playing in ancient Rome. Prisoner of her own marriage Bo meets a slave that will turn her life upside down. Summery sucks, plase give it a shot either way. Doccubus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes another project but a short one. 4-5 chapters. I am sorry that I take so long posting new chapters to my other stories but I started a new job that doesn't leave me much time to write.

I already apologize for things not being a hundred percent historically correct. The names for example, but I hope you can forgive me. Again I'd appreciate reviews. Now have much fun reading.

**Chapter 1**

The soft spring sun was tickling my skin. Welcomed warmth was spreading through my body. After a colder than usual winter it was a much appreciated sensation. The streets in the merchant quarters were busier than usual. People were streaming through the streets. I heard the merchants praising their many different goods in a loud voice while I still heard some servants and slaves bantering over prices.

Most of them used the chance to restock their pantries with all sorts of food after the long dry period. I had taken the chance to take a look at some of the new exotic goods that the consuls army brought back from their latest victorious battle. Even when I wasn't interested that much in jewelery or expensive cloth it was a good excuse to leave the villa once in a while. Better off than most other woman as the wife of a highly decorated soldiers who had the potential to become a consul or prefect one day, I still felt rather like a prisoner than a free woman.

I sighed a little when I thought about my husband. He would be home in a few days which meant that he expected me to give him the heir he wished for. Every attempt to impregnate me had been fruitless for now. I knew he was getting desperate and if I hadn't been the granddaughter of one of the most eminently respectable Proconsul in our time, he would have already divorced me. To be honest it wouldn't be the worst outcome. I didn't hate the man I called my husband and on the outside the marriage seemed so romantic and perfect, but I wasn't happy. I knew that I was complaining on a high ground. Most women didn't have a life as fortunate as mine. Prostitutes... slaves... poor wives being beaten by their husbands, working until exhaustion, while I lived a life in a golden cage. Surrounded by luxury and wealth. I never had to starve or really work, but it didn't make me blind to it. In winter when people were starving I often gave out food to the dismay of my grandfather and my husband. They always told me to stay away from the lesser people.

I hated that way of thinking but was pretty alone with my opinion. The rich and powerful always looked down at the not so fortunate. They called them necessary but expandable, they were like chattel to them which disgusted me.

I kept on walking until I stopped at the slave market. I flinched my nose at those people. Bartering over people lives like they were things without a soul. I remembered the one time I freed all of my grandfathers slaves because I couldn't keep watching them being mistreated. The punishment was harsh to say the least and kept me from doing it again. He had explained to me that slaves were part of century old traditions, that it was an honor to serve the higher class of roman citizens. He tried to convince me that slaves had it better than the usual free roman citizen. Slaves had advantages and so on. I listened to him but never accepted it as the truth. Nobody had the right to own someone. It just wasn't right. Freedom was the most important thing but of course a powerful, rich man wouldn't understand it how it was to never be your own person. He didn't know the feeling of your life being dictated by others. In Rome there was no equality and that had to change.. Someday...

I was about to leave the cruel bidding on human beings when I saw her. Blonde hair was shining like gold in the warm midday sun. I felt an urge to touch the silk like tresses. I felt my heart pounding in my chest when my look fell on her dark brown eyes. They were warm and mysterious. They were pulling me in and kept me prisoner never intending to let me go again. One second out eyes met and the world stopped for me. My heart was beating rapidly and I felt an unknown warmth spreading through my body just from that look. What was an angel like her doing here? She looked like a fallen goddess seeking for redemption. I wondered what had happened to her that she ended up as a slave. She didn't look like the most unfortunate souls being offered to the highest bidder. Her features were strong and delicate at the same time. The woman was intriguing me like no one ever before. I felt the slight urge to get to know her. I wanted to listen to her story. Where did she came from? How was her life there? How did she end up as a slave? Would I ever get an answer to my questions? I've never intended to buy a slave. All the servants at home were fairly paid and appreciated. I could buy and free her. After all I was the matrona of the house. I was the one who managed the household and was also responsible for the... slaves as much as I hated that. My personal, let's call her servant unfortunately died in the cold winter. She had been old but the kindest woman I've ever met. I had waited to replace her because deep in my heart she wasn't replaceable. She had raised me and was always at my side, always the adviser.

Was it right to replace her with a young, blonde beauty? I shouldn't be lusting after her but my sexual drive had always been in overload. I had my ways with women and men equally and nobody cared as long as I wasn't neglecting my duties but would it be right? Using the girl like that? I would never do anything against anyone will but if she'd be interested... I shook my head. This was wrong. Inside I felt that the blonde was something special something different. She didn't deserve to end up at the end of my sexual hunger no matter how delicious her creamy skin was.

She was beyond beautiful. Her entire being was pulling her in, threatening to never let me go. I felt the urge inside me rising to protect her. To keep her safe no matter what. I didn't understand my body at this moment. Too many emotions were breaking in on me. Unknown, exciting emotions to be honest.

I've finally made the decision to "buy" her and free her the second we got home in the hope that she'd stay with me but when I made my way to the merchant she was gone. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the bidding was over. Frantically I was looking around in search for the beauty but she was nowhere in sight. I turned to my personal guard a little nervous. Hale was one of the bravest and most skillful fighters I have ever met. I trusted him with my life blindly. On top of that he was pleasant company and not bad to look at either. His dark chocolate skin was warm and even a little exotic at this part of town. "Hale, where did she go?" I asked him.

"I am not sure who you mean mistress, my pardon." he answered apologetically.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bo? I hate this mistress thing..."

"I am sorry mis... ehm.. Bo"

"It's OK but did you see the blonde?"

"The slave that was offered a few seconds ago?" I flinched a little at the word slave but nodded.

"Lochlynius bought her and dragged her somewhere that way" he pointed at a small, dark alley. "Why? You have interest in that girl?"

I cursed inwardly. Lochlynius... Sleazy, filthy bastard. Senator and one of the most rotten ones. Only out for himself with no respect for others. I knew how he treated his slaves.. especially to his beautiful female ones.

I felt my blood getting cold at the thought alone. I wouldn't let him do that to my goddess. If he'd lay one finger on her I swear he would regret it.

"They can't be far. Come on" I said and hurried to the alley.

"Are you sure we should follow them? You could still make a formal request..."

"No. I don't want to risk that bastard doing anything to her..."

"I know that it's not my place to ask, but do you know that girl?" He asked with raised eyebrows. He was confused about my behavior. I rarely acted out any longer these days.

"No but I intend to... Now hurry" I didn't want to waste anymore time. I didn't know why I was so fascinated so drawn to her but it didn't matter now.

Walking through the alley at first I didn't see a thing. Buildings close together kept most of the sunlight from touching the ground. We walked and walked and I was almost about to give up when I heard a slight whimpering. Could that be? My walk turned in to a run following the sound when I heard a voice.

"Please... I beg you.." A female...

"Don't you dare talking against me" That voice definitely belonged to Lochlynius and I felt my blood start to boil. He started to talk again. "You are mine and I can do as I please. You are nothing more than chattel" He spat. His harsh words were followed by a loud slap and the girl crying out in pain.

In that second I snapped. How dare he touch her? Hurt her?! I ran as quickly as I was able and eventually stopped when I took sight of the two. The blondes tunic was disheveled and ripped in different places.

She was crying, hugging her chest to cover her modesty as best as she could as Lochlynius was pressing in to her, touching with filthy fingers where he never was supposed to. I wanted to kill him in this moment. Rip his throat out... break his arms but I knew the consequences of attacking a senator wouldn't be lenient.

"Get your hand off of her!" I said harshly. Lochlynius was visibly surprised when he turned to me.

"The blood kings granddaughter... I should have known..." He sneered. Blood King... I hated that title. My grandfather was a strong, influential politician and descendent of one of the bloodlines of the king. He was never scared to spill some blood to get what he wanted and earned his title early in his political career. Under his lead hundreds of barbaric villages were destroyed. Fields soaked with blood of the... "lesser" he liked to call it. It always send me the creeps thinking about it.

"I want to buy her from you." It disgusted me to say that.

He smirked at my wish. "I always thought you hated slavery... But let me guess... Seeing this beauty even you are getting weak, huh? Want a new plaything? You always liked them blonde..." I tried my best to keep my composure but patience was growing thin.

I took a quick look at the girl that was now visibly shaking. She was scared to death and I could relate. Who wouldn't be terrified? Her perfectly shaped cheek was red and puffy from a blow that made my anger rise. How could Lochlynius destroy such a beauty.

"Stop your games. I pay you double and give her to me."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Double? You must be really serious... Well then take her. She isn't that beautiful either way..." He huffed and pushed her roughly in my way.

The blonde stumbled from the force and almost fell to the ground if I hadn't caught her. Subconsciously I was pulling her close to me relishing at her body touching mine. I knew I shouldn't be doing this to her especially not after what had happened only a few moments ago but I couldn't keep my body from responding.

It felt right. She belonged here. Save in my arms... I took in a deep breath while nuzzling my nose in her hair. She smelt like a field of flowers it was intoxicating. I felt her shaking and I pulled her a bit closer. I pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. I didn't know where that came from but it just felt natural.

"You are save now. I promise. I won't let anybody hurt you anymore..." I whispered in her ear. She visibly relaxed at that. My entire body was tingling at the touch. What was that feeling? Why was my heart making somersaults? All I wanted to do was to sank in to her, to never let her go. This was where I belonged my subconscious seemed to have decided and it was scaring me.

The world was vanishing around us. I didn't realize Hale paying Lochlynius or him leaving. All that mattered was her.

It felt like an eternity we were standing her until we slowly pulled away from each other. Our looks met and her deep brown orbs were pulling me in again. I smiled stupidly at her and she even tried to raise her lips for a smile too. Seeing a loose strand of hair I couldn't help but pull it behind her ear. Her eyes closed and her face melted in her touch. I cupped her unhurt cheek in my hand and looked at her longingly. What was happening? What was this?

"Mistress I..." She stuttered when she sobered up. She blushed and wanted to pull away.

"Please... Call me Bo..." I said in a soft voice. "What is you name beautiful?" I asked.

"Lau... Laurentia mistress... I mean... Bo..."

Laurentia... From that moment I knew that name wouldn't leave me alone anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello guys. Just wanted to thank you. You are awesome. I didn't expect such a positive reaction.

**Chapter 2**

With a smile on my face I watched my goddess preparing the food. Skilled hands were working incredibly fast and with a precision I've never witnessed before. It didn't take long for inappropriate thoughts appeared, making me wonder where else her hands could work their magic. I shook my head to get rid of the images that were forming in my head. She wasn't an object, not a toy I could play with as I pleased. She was a human being with feelings and wishes. With dreams and fears and not a thing. I knew I was pretty alone with that thought unfortunately. I swallowed my anger knowing that it wouldn't change anything. Instead I hoped I could at least make a small difference even just for a few people. Every single live mattered.

I took in a deep breath. The delicious scent of various kinds of food were pleasuring my nostrils. I've never smelled anything like that in our kitchen before. It was heavenly and playing with my every senses. The second Laurentia took charge of the cooking she had handed me a list of needed supplies. I had given my OK immediately. She could have wanted anything and I would be ready to provide it for her but all she had asked for were different kind of herbs and spices. I had no idea which effect those ingredients could have on food but alone the smell seemed promising.

I took a few more steps in to the kitchen. I could already hear my grandfather yell at me that I wasn't supposed to be in this room, that it was too degrading but neither he nor my husband were here which granted me a slight bit more freedom. I always used those times to explore the villa and get acquainted with all of its servants and duties. Most of the time though I spared to visit the kitchen. The smell of meat and fire was often putting me off. To be honest it was Laurentia that intrigued me, made me to visit subconsciously. It was like my body was working on its own, seeking to be close to the blonde to bathe in her presence. Seeing her smile shy but genuinely at me always lifted my spirits. I was thankful that she had decided to stay after I freed her. I didn't know what I would have done if she had decided to leave. My poor heart wouldn't have survived that. My heart? Was I really talking about my heart? I barely knew that woman but she had touched a side of me none ever did before. Neither could I explain the when or how it was just there and kept my entire being a happy prisoner.

She only wore a light white tunic that was bound in the middle with a simple leather strap. The gown was short and gave me a good look at her long, delicate legs. I bite my lip while my eyes traveled along the soft flesh. What would I give to touch.. to taste that creamy skin. I felt myself blushing at my thoughts.

My body moved on my own when I closed the distance between us. I had to touch her, needed to feel the tingling sensation on my skin whenever we connected. When I gently laid my hand on her shoulder she jumped at my touch causing some of the boiling water burning my hand.

I cried out in pain hugging my hand close to my body. She looked terrified. Her eyes wide in shock and fear.

"By the gods. I didn't see you coming mistress... Please don't hurt me... I didn't mean to..." She was visibly shaking in fear. What had they done to her that she reacted like this? She rushed to the cabinet and pulled out a clay bowl with shaking hands. I wondered what was in there.

"Please there is no need for you to be scared. It was an accident. I could hardly punish you after being the one responsible to startle you..." Not like I would ever be able to punish her.

I winced a little in pain when I accidentally touched the burned skin. Fortunately it wasn't that big of a wound but it still hurt. I tried blowing a little over it to cool it but that didn't have the desired effect.

"Don't" you said softly and took a hold of my hand. I looked at you slightly blushing which you surprisingly returned. So I wasn't the only one who felt that jolt at the touch...

"But it hurts..." I whined like a small child.

"All that will do is getting the wound infected and you don't want that." She reached for the bowl that was containing some green, slimy balm. "It might sting a bit at first, but I promise it will help."

I just nodded at her offer curious at the outcome. Taking a clean, wooden spoon she dipped it in the paste just to spread it over wound. She was right. It stung a little and I flinched at the contact. Her look was apologetic when she applied some more to eventually covered it up with a cloth. Studying her every move I was sure that this wasn't the first time she had done this. Like with the cooking she moved precisely and skilled.

She was right. It didn't take long for the pain to subside. The paste was cooling and calming. The throbbing thankfully gone. My look changed from one in pain to relived and happy one.

"Wow... Thank you..." I just mumbled in awe.

Laurentia blushed at that unexpected praise. "I.. you're welcome. I'm glad I could help you"

I looked up and smiled at her. "Are you a medicus? How do you know this?"

She returned my smile shyly. Fidgeting with the hem of her tunic I could see that she wasn't sure how to answer.

"I..." She stumbled and took another breath. "No I am not mistress" she sighed and shook her head. "My mother was a druid. She taught me everything she knew... "

"A druid... I repeated with raised eyebrows.

Laurentia was getting more nervous. "I... I only learned things concerning health.. I'm no druid myself. Please mistress don't turn me in" She fell to her knees looking at me pleadingly. Only then I remembered that druidism was punished mostly by death since the Gaelic Wars. Were the authorities scared of them?

A little confused I looked down to Laurentia who had started to cry which broke my heart. I pulled her up by her arm and she closed her eyes anticipating being hit I suspected. How much I hated this world of self righteous assholes who think they could dictate other peoples lives, making them miserable without reason.

"Laurentia... please look at me" I said in a soothing voice. The blonde obliged and fixed me with her scared eyes. She gulped down the lump in her throat waiting for my next move. I sighed at that.

"Why should I turn you in? Because you soothed my pain? That's ridiculous..."

Her eyes, still unbelieving but hopeful were widening. "You.. You won't?"

I smiled at her. She was so adorable. "I told you I'd protect you, that you are safe with me and I mean it."

Her shaking stopped and she looked relived. She sent me one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen. "You are really special... You are not like the others... I am sorry I didn't mean..." she stuttered again.

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Laurentia. So your mother was a druid? Where are you from?"

A flash of sadness was flickering in her eyes but was quickly replaced by fond memories. "My family lived in a small village near the Vallum Aelium (Hadrians Wall)... We lived in the middle of the woods and had everything we needed surround us. We lived in synch with" mother nature... Life there is simpler... No luxuries like in Rome but I was happy..." She sighed and looked to the ground.

"Do you miss it?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Every single day..." Her voice wavered with pain and sadness. "But even if I had the chance to go back... I... I would only find burned ground... scattered, rotten bones of my friends and family..." She clenched her fist in anger. "They said we were to close to their camp... that we were a threat but we lived there for many generations.. they didn't care.. They slaughtered the man and abducted the women... And they call us barbaric?" She sneered. Tears were now freely flowing down her eyes. I felt the anger and hatred rising up in me. Who gave them the right to such gruesome things?

I pulled her in a tight hug wanting to shield her from everything bad. "And I wasn't even with them... I was in the woods... collecting herbs when I saw the smoke... I ran... ran as fast as I could but I was too late.. I shouldn't have... shouldn't..."

I softly stroke her long , blond strands effectively calming her in the process. I didn't really know what to say or do I just wanted her to let it out. She probably never had the chance to.. Not thinking about the appropriateness or consequences I picked her up. One arm slung around her knees I easily lifted her of the ground causing her to shriek a little. I ignored my hand burning up a little at the strain.

"Mistress.. What... You shouldn't..." She stuttered and tried to pull away but my grip was too strong. "You are in no condition to work." I winked.

"But you don't.. don't have to carry me..." She blushed deeply. She was right.. I didn't need to carry her and I didn't know why I did but I had to admit that feeling her so close to me was one of the benefits. At least my maneuver distracted her from the bad memories. As much as I wanted to know more about her past I didn't want to emotionally drain her.

"Just hold on tight." I said and with that she reluctantly slung her arms around my neck. I felt the heat rising in me feeling her so close but I pushed my dirty thoughts to the side. So I had her in my arms... what now? I couldn't walk in the servant quarters with her on my arm. It was bad enough that I was favoring her but prancing around like that would only cause unrest between the others. I took a quick look around but saw nobody. Perfect. With Laurentia still in my arms I rushed to my private sleeping quarters. To anyone watching I must have looked like a horn dog that couldn't wait to devour a pretty blonde but I swear that wasn't my intention. She was special and she deserved to be treated like that.

I took a deep breath inhaling Laurentias scent. Yes she was driving me wild but I had more control than that. I couldn't stop thinking how good she felt here in my harms, how right.

We finally reached our... my destination and I wondered what I actually wanted to do here... Ah yes.. I wanted Laurentia to rest so I gently laid her down on my bed and kept standing at the end of the bed looking at her.

Laurentias eyes widened. Her mouth opened and formed an O. The shock was quickly replaced with defeat. "I understand... " She whispered and reached for the fibula holding her robe in place. Before I could intervene the cloth was already pooling down her chest exposing the naked skin underneath it. Two perfectly shaped breasts were greeting me and it took all of my willpower not to devour them. Heat shot to my core, my cheeks burning up. Subconsciously I licked my dry lips until reality hit me.

"No I didn't mean... I would never ask... "I stuttered.

Embarrassed Laurentia put her tunic back up. "I am sorry.. I assumed... Am I too repelling? Are my breasts too small? My scars?" She panicked.

"No.. God No. You breathtakingly beautiful."

"But why...?"

"Because I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want you to feel obligated to.. sleep with me. Believe me.. I want you... By the gods I want you so much but this isn't the right time... I want to get to know you not force myself on you.. hurt you."

"I... I think I understand... But believe me.. With you it would be different... I... I'd probably enjoy it..." She mumbled and pulled her knees to her chest... "But...I should probably go.."

"No please.. Feel free to stay... I brought you here so you could sleep without any disturbance. Don't think I don't see how exhausted you are... How much you work."

"I..."

"Sleep"

She smiled a weak smile but eventually gave in. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"Lus na Cnámh Briste" She mumbled in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile. How could she still be so adorable after what she'd been through? Deciding that I could use some sleep myself I laid down beside her to slip in to dreams were the world was an easier place.

A/N:

**Lus na Cnámh Briste** is the Gaelic name for Comfrey and means "the plant for broken bones" Druids used these plants to treat bruises and sprains and such.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her deep red blush was endearing and made me feel warm in all the right places. It was astonishing for her to still have an aura of innocence and purity around her after everything she had been through. Years of slavery had taken its toll on her but deep inside her I saw hope. I saw a foundation of a strong, brave and loyal woman. A woman who could, if she wanted, with her wisdom and knowledge alone change the fates of people. It had only to be nourished, be rebuild from the time others had pulled those traits down. I wasn't sure if her adorable and shy way was just a facade to trick others or the result of her past.

Either way over the past few days I found her to be an incredible remarkable woman. A friendship was blossoming in this short time. She wasn't a servant to me I had to admit. She was more than that but as much as I craved for the deep connection that started to form I knew that I shouldn't. Having affairs, emotionally and sexually wasn't that uncommon in a world where most marriages were forged because of political and financial reasons rather than because of an emotional bond. But I didn't want her to be an affair. I didn't want her to be a secret, to be a second in my life. It wouldn't be fair to her. These thoughts were confusing and exaggerated. I knew this woman only for a short time now. I wasn't supposed to think, to feel like this but I couldn't deny my obvious reaction any longer. I couldn't deny that my heart was beating rapidly whenever she was near, I couldn't deny the tingly feeling when I saw her smile at me... when she talked... when she touched me in the most innocent ways. My mind was turned off when I was close to her and I didn't care. The feeling was just too good, too fulfilling and right to be suppressed.

Again I was thinking ahead of me. I had no idea how Laurentia was thinking about this. How she felt, what she needed... A lusting mistress wasn't probably a priority. First of all she needed a friend and I was willing to offer everything she needed even when I craved for more.

I smiled at her which intensified the deep red of her cheeks and I wondered if there was something more. We were standing in the Apodyterium, the dressing room. She helped me to disrobe like usually but something was different. It felt so much more intimate. The upcoming bath I wanted to share with her was lying heavily but promising in the air. My heart was beating rapidly and I couldn't help but let my mind slip for a few seconds. I've never seen her naked before which made my fantasy go wild for some time. I already felt the heat in my loins at the image alone.

Swallowing the big lump in my throat down I tried my best to keep my raging libido under control. How was I supposed to survive the real thing when my fantasy alone was already having such an effect on me? I reminded myself that Laurentia deserved better, that she needed a friend and not a lover. It would be difficult but for her I tried.

I wasn't sure if I should be thankful or feel anxious because we would be alone in the villas private baths instead of a public thermal bath.

I felt the last piece of my garment being taken off of me which caused Laurentia stop for a few moments. Her eyes were lingering on my perfect round breasts a second too long only to travel further along my body. She eventually stopped at the dark patch of curls biting her lips absentminded. That wasn't helping to calm down my desire. Did she like what she saw? Did she feel the same need? The same wanton, like I did? I felt a little exposed, even when I wasn't a prude when it came to my naked body. I knew of the effect I had on other people. But on the same time I was flattered... happy that she at least appreciated what she saw.

Her eyes were moving again but this time they found my own dark orbs focusing them with affection I've never seen before. She took a step towards me. Only two hands width between us. My heart felt like it would stop in my chest or burst in to flames any second. She looked like she was in trance and it wouldn't take long for her to be pulling me in to it. She raised a curious hand and cupped my cheek. I melted in her touch. Soft but not weak. Her palm didn't rest for long and wandered instead further down. Fingertips were just grazing my skin and left a trail of burning desire wherever they went."By the gods... You are beautiful.." She whispered. Beautiful... She actually called me beautiful and it felt so honest and pure that it sent a shiver over my spine.

I was still a silent spectator scared that whatever I'd say or do could startle her and ruin anything, so I just waited and enjoyed her ministrations.

I wondered what made her this bold, to actually act like this but I was the last to complain. Her mouth slight agape and eyes fixed on the way of her hand, it looked like she was studying me as if I was some exotic creature. My head was swimming and my core burned from even the most simple touch. Maybe a bath in the frigidarium would help. Goosebumps were forming and I couldn't help but shiver a little. Unfortunately this was enough to startle Laurentia who immediate backed off. Her eyes colored in a deep crimson tone and her eyes wide.

"Excusatium Matrona... I've overstepped my boundaries."

It took a moment to get a clearer head to answer her. My body was still tingling and it took all of my willpower not to pull her close. "Everything is alright. Why don't you undress and we take that bath together?" Why did it have to sound so dirty?

She made that little quirk with her lip again and eventually undressed. I felt the heat between my thighs return at the view in front of me. So delicious and beautiful. Her body was lean but toned in all the right places. Her body spoke of power but precision. She was just perfect so I didn't understand why she acted so self conscious right now. Did I make her uncomfortable with my look? That could be it... My eyes must be sparkling with desire and lust at seeing her.

I've waited for her to turn around, to go first but she was very reluctant. Was she scared? Scared of me? "I won't bite. I promise" I smiled but couldn't help but think how much I wanted to taste her creamy skin. By the gods. What was wrong with me?

"It's... it's not that.. I... just don't want you.. you to see it... Don't want you to see how ugly I am... You've been more than kind to me.. I don't want to disgust you." She rambled. Ugly? Disgusting? How could I ever think of her like that? "What are you talking about Laurentia? You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen. Why would I think of you as disgusting?" I asked confused. She looked me deeply in the eyes seeking for the truth in them and was visibly relieved to find I was honest. But still there was fear and concern tainting her look.

She was fighting an internal struggle as much as I could see. In the end she let out a deep sigh and looked to the ground. Eventually she turned around slowly. Arms crossed over her chest and shaking a little.

I felt my heart break when I saw her back. Tears were forming in my eyes but not in disgust. Her entire back was marred with scars. Long and deep, short and shallow, white and burning red ones some even seemed to be just healing. Who had dared to whip a goddess? I felt anger rising up in me. I was disgusted but not by her. I was disgusted by whoever did this. I couldn't think about a thing Laurentia could have done to deserve that, not that whipping was ever deserved except maybe for those who find it necessary to treat other people like this.. How can somebody hurt... torture another being just for the pleasure of it for the sick acknowledgment of their power.

My long silence seemed to make her nervous. Fidgeting with her fingers she was about to pick up her clothes back again when my voice stopped her. "No... please"

She kept standing there frozen to the spot confused of my command, my wish. And again I felt my body moving on its own. I didn't know if it was the anger, the sadness I felt deep inside my heart or some of the new feelings were the cause of this but right now I didn't care. I was closing the small space between us and hugged her from behind. I was surprised how perfect our naked bodies fit together, how every curve found its counterpart and settled with ease together.

I felt her getting tense at first at the contact but a few moments later she was relaxing again, pushing in the embrace, seeking for the comfort and safety this position gave her. I was shielding the part she found to be weak. I had her back and none of us cared that bare skin touched naked flesh. This wasn't a move out of desire and sex but out of compassion, and comfort.

"You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on Laurentia." I whispered in her ear. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"But the scars..." she started.

"Are a part of you. They show that you are a survivor. Every single one is a way to tell faith that you are stronger... They don't make you ugly or disgusting but powerful. Don't let anyone ever talk you down because of them." I couldn't help but press an partly innocent kiss on her shoulder and nuzzled my nose in the soft blonde curls in her neck. I hoped I could help her with her confidence, help her to repair the damage that attack and years of slavery had done to her. I desired to get to know the woman I had already seen glimpses from. My hands were resting on her soft stomach drawing little circles around her level. I didn't know how long we were standing here like this, none of us even aware any longer that we were naked.

"How do you do that?" She asked after a long time of silence.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Make me feel like the most desirable person in the world."

"That's easy." I smiled in to her neck. Finally a question I could answer with ease.

"Because you are the most beautiful and endearing person that ever walked this earth."

**A/N:** Yeah, It's a bit cheesy, isn't it? Sorry for that.

I want to thank you all. I never expected to get such a big response with this little story so thank you a lot. Next chapter will be the bathing scene. Laurentia will reveal more of her past. One thing that could be considered shocking in concern of Bo's and her past might have crossed in some way...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First part of Lauretia's backstory. Will continue in next chapter.. It could have been more detailed but I wanted to keep this story relatively short. Hope that you still like it. Any review is again appreciated.

**Chapter 4**

Slowly I let myself glide in to the hot and comforting water. The liquid was engulfing me like a warm blanket, shielding me from the brutal reality. I felt my muscles relaxing for the first time in weeks. I had no idea how much I was in need for a real bathe. As a slave I wasn't used to the luxuries and comforts I'd enjoyed here in the villa. I haven't felt as well and free for a very long time. For once in my life I had luck. At least I thought I did. Bo was so kind and wonderful and I wondered for how long. I was sure that soon all the pleasantries would be gone when she got bored of me. Wasn't it the way every roman acted? I was a plaything, chattel, something to dispose of when not needed any longer. But was Bo really like this? Her words... Her actions felt genuine. Her concern and longing were more than pure lusting after a body... There was more and I wasn't quite sure what it was. She evoked feelings inside me I never knew existed. Foreign but welcome feelings were pulsing through my veins, turning my mind in to a blurry mess.

How could such a perfect specimen exist? Her entire being was drawing me in. Her smell, the way her body moved, her voice... everything was touching a part in me, stimulating it in a way I didn't know it was able to. My mind warned me. I shouldn't trust her. I shouldn't trust anybody especially not some roman nobility, but something told me that she was different. She didn't seem to have this superiority complex like all the others. She treated me like... like an equal. She appreciated what I did and didn't just took it for granted. I came to accept my fate over the years. The fight long gone after countless throwbacks and punishments. It was a miracle that I was still alive after the things I had done. Things somebody else had to pay the price for. That day I gave in. Became the slave they've always wanted. Obedient and shallow. My reason to keep going was taken from me that day and there wasn't one waking hour I didn't regret my actions. I couldn't risk anybody else getting hurt because of me.

But now... being freed, being treated like a real human being again was loosening my confinements. Thoughts long suppressed were about to surface and the coldness that surrounded my heart was melting away. I was scared of the outcome, of her intentions. I was scared that she could be the death of me but in this moment, right here, right now I took the liberty to forget. Just for once. Forget about my past, the present, the future. I was desperately clinging at the feeling that was flooding my entire body.

I smirked slightly when I caught her eyes taking in my naked form. She averted her look quickly and blushed at being caught. It was so sweet and endearing that my heart was about to burst through my chest. There was a desire inside me. The desire to pull her close, to feel her naked skin against mine again. It had felt so right and wonderful being that close to her. Hearing her slightly agitated heartbeat, the heat that was rising up in her at something simple like a touch. I ached for more. I wanted to feel her lips on mine, her strong hands exploring my sensitive flesh. I wanted to fall with her in to a spiral of passion and desire but knew that we neither could nor should.

It would just complicate things. I was her servant and she was my mistress. I wasn't a courtesan and would never be. I had to stay strong. I had to keep away from her no matter how wonderful and free she made me feel.

Freedom... An illusion in the roman empire. Everybody was a prisoner in their own kind. Physically or kept by their own traditions nobody was free to do what they wanted. The only place I'd ever felt free was back home. I missed the woods, the simple but pure life. A life that beautiful that my father stayed. I still remembered the story my mother had told me. I always brushed it off as too romantic but inside I longed for a love story like theirs. My father was a centurio. A young and promising soldier in the roman army. Full of adventure stories he wanted to live through them himself. Being the oldest son of an influential senator he was free to choose his destination. He decided to go to Britannia, why? I didn't know. He just said that it sounded interesting. I had to smirk inertly. My father had always been the carefree man that acted before thinking.

He ended up in a small scouting party. I needed to tell you that he tended to be a bit clumsy and lost in his own world. So it wasn't a surprise when he got separated from his men while he followed a squirrel through the woods. Eyes fixed on the tree tops he didn't see snares and traps set on the ground. He fell in to a spear hole. A thick wooden shaft pierced through his chest and he believed he would bleed to death in there. Fortunately Bran and Drust found him whimpering like baby. For the two experienced hunters it was their first meeting with a roman soldier. Curious they pulled him out and brought him to their village. It didn't look good for him and they expected him to die any day but he was to stubborn to just let go. While the others had already given up it was my mother who stayed at his side. She treated his wound and tended to his every need to the dismay of her father. He didn't trust my father, expected him to be spy of some sorts.

The growing infection was about to kill him but my mother didn't give up. She tried different herbs, concoctions and techniques and eventually he survived the long fight. He became stronger from day to day and he stayed. Actually he never left. He learned their language and fell in love. A love where I was a product of. Leviticus, my fathers name, proved himself worthy over the time and became a member of our clan. He was the one who taught me Latin and Greek, to write and read... He taught me the ways of life in the roman empire while my mother showed me the ways of our clan, trained me to become the next druid.

I was loved and protected. This was the world I knew and I had no desire to ever leave it. No matter how interesting my fathers stories were... This was my home, this was where I belonged to. I didn't need any of those luxuries My father was always talking about. I didn't need exotic food or bath houses. I didn't need theater or gladiator fights to entertain myself. I didn't need a fake world that was stuck in their traditions, a world where a single being meant nothing and personality was a curse.

Despite some struggles in the winter we survived and were happy. Obviously too happy for the fates.

The day everything had changed was still burned in to my mind like it was yesterday...

I was thirteen years of age and just went through the ceremony to become a woman. My body had changed over last few moons and had developed female curves. I was so excited to be finally a full member of the clan. Not long and I'd become a real druid. I was strolling through the woods and enjoyed the warm spring breeze. After the long and cold winter I was welcoming the first warmth of the year. I had decided that day to restock our healing supplies. I knew every tree, every stone and every bush around here. While a stranger would get lost I knew my way around here. I was quick and determined. I had to get what I needed before the sun went down. It took longer than I anticipated but I finally reached the small clearing. Relieved that the things I needed still grew here I pulled out my first dagger my father gave me after the ceremony. The blade was sharp and elegant and beyond anything I had ever seen among the clan members. Was it his own once or did he travel to one of the far settling of his former people? I hope it was the former. The latter was way to dangerous. Being recognized, even after that many years, they'd stone him to death. He was a deserter after all.

I used the knife to cut some of the needed herbs and stashed them in my satchel. It was already late and I had to get back soon so I made my way back in a fast pace.

Just before I reached my home I saw and smelled it. Fire.. and something else... Screams of agony were echoing in the distance. My stomach turned when I recognized the smell. Burning flesh. Panic was creeping up inside me. The sound and the smoke they came from the village. No... please...

I ran as fast as I could just to stop in front of my home or rather the ashes of it. My eyes went wide when I saw the scorched corpses lying in between. They were burned beyond all recognition but my heart already knew the answer. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I looked around and saw that nothing was left. The houses all burned to the ground, void of any living.

Something inside me broke at that moment. Who was capable of doing this?There was peace between the clans. Others appreciated our knowledge to heal and always stayed on the right side with us. Maybe the roman empire? But why were they here? They had never crossed path with us. We lived far from their compound... At least I thought we did. There was no reason for a fight no reason for such a destruction and death. We were a diplomatic clan using violence only as a last resort. What could have happened to cause all this?

My tears were now streaming freely down my face. My insides hurt in a way I never knew they were capable of. It became difficult for me to breath. "Drust! Eithne! Anyone!" I screamed desperately but got no answers. Screams... I heard screams not long ago.. There had to be someone...

Frantically I ran around but only found burned houses and grass. Flames were still flaring and made it difficult to see. The smoke was burning in my lungs when I kept searching. I stumbled through the remains until I stumbled over something. I wished I didn't look but I did. I emptied my stomach next to the bloody corpse that was once my father. His eyes were still wide in shock. His hands clung to his gladius. He must have tried to defend the village but failed. A long pilum was raging out of his chest and his skin was marred with sword strokes.

"No... No..." I whimpered and stroke his fuzzy cheek. "Come on father... You can't be dead..." I cried. His body was still warm and his blood was still seeping out of his wounds. "There is so much you have to tell me..." but his look stayed blank.

Then suddenly I heard footsteps. "Keep looking you imbeciles. There have to be more. If I want to impress the old man we need more and younger ones" His voice was deep and commanding. Scared I tried to hide behind a group of trees and listened. Maybe I could find out if at least some were still alive. They had to be...

"Are you sure you should call the consul old man, lupus?" Lupus? Wolf?

"Don't worry. He will never know and we are good friends..."

"As you say..."

"How many do we have?" The Wolf asked.

"Three young women... four middle aged and one senile... I took care of the last one. She would have been a burden." I felt my blood turning cold. The only older woman was my grandmother. Those bastards. My hands turned to fists almost drawing blood. I had to control my anger and pain or they would find me. But... would that be that bad? What was left? The village destroyed the others... gone? Where should I go? The other villages? They'd probably ravage them too. I could give up, fight so that I'd might save some but I wasn't a fighter and too weak to find any chance in a open fight with those soldiers.

"That are not enough. You really there aren't more? When I want to impress him I need some more... fresh meat if you know what I mean" The Wolf grinned. I gulped down the big lump in my throat.

The other soldier hollered at that. "You think we could have some fun before delivering?" He grabbed his crotch and I flinched disgusted.

The Wolfs smile faltered and his eyes turned to slits. "No! I won't let you defile the women. They might be lesser but don't deserve that." Oh he was noble now? After burning down my home and killing in cold blood?

"But..." The soldier tried.

"No! You touch them and I'll kill you in a heartbeat. I want them to be pure. If I want to have a chance to marry his granddaughter I need the girls to be in the best possible state."

"You are still pining after that rebellious girl... Good luck with that..."

"I think we got everyone." Another soldier said. Other men followed him. "Oh no..." I breathed. One of them dragged my mother after him. _Don't you dare laying a hand on her_ . Despite everything she must have went through she didn't look defeated. She stood tall and strong in front of the man. That is the mother who raised me but I was scared for her because I doubted that that was the right approach right now.

"Why did you do this?" Her voice was cold. Eyes fixing the wolf with hatred and disgust.

He just smirked at her. "Oh who would have thought one of the savages can speak our language? Did somebody train you like a good little pet you savages really are?" He laughed and his men chimed in. How could he call us savages after everything he did? He was the barbaric, murdering savage not us.

I saw the anger flaring up in my mother while I was still paralyzed. I wanted to help her, run to her, free her but fear kept me in place. The instinct to survive didn't let me run to them no matter how much I wanted to.

"You call yourselves civilized but are nothing more than predators in shiny armors. Killing and stealing what doesn't belong to you. Suppressing and threatening those who despise your ways. You are filth, a disease to the land!" She spat at his feet.

His amused look quickly turned in to rage. He quickly closed the space between them. Towering over my mother he wanted to demonstrate his dominance but failed. My mother wasn't impressed and looked him smug in the eyes. _What are you doing mother? He will kill you _

"Feisty and annoying... I would love to kill you but you are to valuable... But you won't need your tongue where you are going." He grinned. "Hold her tight and cut out her sharp tongue. Let's see how superior she feels when she can't talk..."

"No!" I screamed and ran forwards. Every concern forgotten. All that mattered was to safe my mother. I grabbed for the small clay pot on my belt and threw it in to the still burning flames. The bang was loud and a bright light was blinding everyone looking in to it.

"Get that girl!" The Wolf barked unable to see. I used that moment to get to my mother and lead her away.

"Laurentia run!" She begged me but I didn't listen.

"I'll save you. You and the others"

"Oh I don't think so..." I heard a deep voice behind me. A heavy blow and the world around me turned black and a life of pain and loneliness was about to start. From that moment I was a slave until Bo freed me.

"Is everything alright Laurentia?" I almost jumped at her soft touch on my shoulder. I must have spaced out for a while, kept in my memories.

I nodded. "Ye...Yes mistress." She was so close to me that it was difficult not to act on my urges. It would be so easy to give in now. But I couldn't. I had to do something first. I promised it and I swore I would avenge her and nothing was going to distract me from it. Especially not now when I was so close to my goal.

But looking in her deep brown orbs full of affection and honesty made it difficult. Wouldn't a bit of happiness no matter how short it might be worth it? Was I even able to feel like that again? Should I open myself or would that endanger my plan?

I couldn't deny the strong pull she had on me, but why? Why did she have that effect on me? Exploring her eyes I felt a familiarity I hadn't felt for many years. Almost like... No that was not possible... She couldn't be her. Unbelieving my eyes scanned over her naked torso and my breath hitched at my throat when I saw that birthmark. How could I have overseen it? Was I to lovestruck, to passion filled to see it? I looked again in the hope that it just had a slight resemblance but the shape was exactly like the one I remembered.

"Ignea?" I breathed and I saw her eyes widen.

A/N: Ignea: Kind of a nickname in ancient rome. Used playfully and means as much as: fiery, hot, wild, burning.


End file.
